Minty Meadow (Episode 5)
This article is about the 5th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 64th Reality episode in the game, see Minty Meadow (Episode 64). (Unofficial) | released = April 12, 2012 | difficulty = Easy | previous = Chocolate Mountains | next = Easter Bunny Hills | episode = 5 | levels = - }} Minty Meadow (formerly called Lollipop Forest) is the 5th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fifth episode of World One. This episode was released on April 12, 2012. The champion title is Lollipop Ranger. Story Before episode: A unicorn needs a horn. She says to Tiffi, "Alas, what is a unicorn without a horn?". After episode: Tiffi brings out a trampoline. Then, Tiffi extracts a string of lollipops from a tree to the unicorn. This string later becomes the recovered horn of the unicorn. New things Blockers *'Chocolate' ( ) is introduced in this episode. (Brief Description: Chocolate that grows unless you get rid of it all. If you clear a piece of chocolate during a move, no chocolate will re-spawn the following move.) *'Locked chocolate' ( ) is unofficially introduced in level 52. This is only new to classic Candy Crush Saga, but is commonly seen in Candy Crush Soda Saga. Unlike the latter, the locked chocolate does not spread until the locks are broken, and the locks can only be broken by using special candies. So, it does not work the same way as it worked in Candy Crush Soda Saga. Boosters *Sweet Teeth at level 52 Guide Levels This episode contains levels 51-65. Minty Meadow (Episode 5) is generally quite easy, despite the fact it has two somewhat hard levels: 56 and 62. Overall it is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Chocolate Mountains. Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Alas, what is a unicorn without a horn.png|Before story Minty Meadow.png|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) background Ιστορία Candy Crush Saga 9.2.PNG|After story Ιστορία Candy Crush Saga 9.3.PNG|After story After65.PNG|After story (mobile) |-| Levels= Level 51 Reality.png|Level 51 - |link=Level 51 Level 52 Reality.png|Level 52 - |link=Level 52 Level 53 Reality.png|Level 53 - |link=Level 53 Level 54 Reality.png|Level 54 - |link=Level 54 Level 55 Reality.png|Level 55 - |link=Level 55 Level 56 Reality.png|Level 56 - |link=Level 56 Level 57 Reality.png|Level 57 - |link=Level 57 Level 58 Reality.png|Level 58 - |link=Level 58 Level 59 Reality.png|Level 59 - |link=Level 59 Level 60 Reality.png|Level 60 - |link=Level 60 Level 61 Reality.png|Level 61 - |link=Level 61 Level 62 Reality.png|Level 62 - |link=Level 62 Level 63 Reality.png|Level 63 - |link=Level 63 Level 64 Reality.png|Level 64 - |link=Level 64 Level 65 Reality Recent.png|Level 65 - |link=Level 65 |-| Champion title= Lollipop Ranger.png|Champion title |-| CCS TV Ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Minty Meadow in CCS TV ad Trivia *This episode used to be called Lollipop Forest, most likely because it has lollipops on the trees. * Chocolate is introduced in this episode, not in Chocolate Mountains ironically. *This is one of the few 15-level episodes to have only three level types. Besides, every level (except 55) contains chocolate, one of the most hated elements in the game. *This episode features level 65, which was the most hated level and was quite possibly the hardest level in the whole game. Due to the fact this episode has level 65, the other levels in the episode are usually forgotten about. Because of how hard it was, the level was nerfed, and therefore is no longer the hardest level in the game. *This episode has the same number levels of each type as Lemonade Lake. There are 8''' jelly levels, '''5 ingredients levels, and 2''' timed levels. Chocolate Mountains have '''8 jelly levels, 4''' ingredients levels, '''2 moves levels, and 1 timed level. *In the iOS version, a silhouette of the Minty Meadow can be seen in the background of Cupcake Circus. *The background appears on the King.com official site. *Minty Meadow can be seen inside Jelly Wagon. *Minty Meadow is called as Lollipop Forest in some languages i.e. in Finnish version. *Map on mobile is not the same as map on Facebook. *This is the first episode to have it's name reused in another episode. *Release date of this episode coincide with International Day of Human Space Flight. Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Easy episodes Category:Renamed episodes Category:Reality episodes